Run Away
by Everbliss
Summary: I like women. I guess you could call me a player then. I always make sure to take my leave before things get too intimate. But only she came and stayed when I pushed everyone else away. [Roy centric, RoyxRiza]


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, FUNmation and anything else I've forgotten.

**Warning:** Timeline jumping, changing from first POV to third and vise versa, and what I like to call 'extreme repetitiveness', so beware!

* * *

Run Away

He could've sworn he saw a flash of jealousy pass through her eyes. _Why?_ He briefly wondered, smirking inwardly as he told the cute, brunette nurse to ignore Riza and her gun. Funny how her face hardened and suddenly went blank.

She briskly walked out of the room. He lingered behind, still shamelessly flirting with the unknown girl.

"So, when your mission is over, would you like get together someday for dinner?" she asked timidly, stars still sparkling from the corners of her eyes.

"Taisa!" Riza's sharp voice cut through the air straight to his ears. He winced. The nurse looked at him still, her face hopeful.

He smiled apologetically. "I'm so terribly sorry, my dearest sweet angel...but duty calls." He winked at her and walked to the door, where Riza was waiting.

"Let's go." He said quietly. She nodded.

---

_I'm not a good man. I know that well in my heart, and I don't try to deny it either. But what's worse, are those men that _do_ pretend to be 'kind-hearted' or 'generous'. That's why people Brigadier General Basque Gran and Frank Archer piss me off. That's also why I refuse to associate with them, unless necessary. That is why I will someday rise above them._

---

Fury and Havoc quickly hurried over. "Colonel!" They straightened and saluted.

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

He saw Havoc nudge Fury in the side, who looked quite uncomfortable with the situation. "The search squad just found Brigadier General Basque Gran's body."

There was nothing said, and no questions asked. He automatically marched off in the direction that the squad had been sent off in. Lieutenant Hawkeye frowned and followed him. The body was gruesome; Gran's head exploded from the inside, blood stains everywhere. Obviously Scar's handiwork.

He heard her gasp behind him, and ignored it as he himself tried to squash down the sick feeling of satisfaction rising from the pits of his stomach...

---

_Though I know I'm not a good person, I'm not proud of it, even if I do have a haughty arrogant attitude. Basically a cover-up for me, I guess. It hides the weak and ashamed young boy inside._

_It's also that façade that gets all the ladies, which I'm pretty sure Havoc isn't entirely so happy with. I can remember on at least eighteen separate occasions where Havoc's heart was crushed. It's quite amusing really, since my conquests are always a one-night stand._

---

His fingers twitched ever so slightly. This was truly bothersome. That, and the fact that he'd been carefully watched by his subordinates for the past few days. It was probably a mission given by one of those other paranoid officers suspicious of him overturning them. He sighed, and sank back into his chair, first glancing at the blank documents before staring out the window. Interestingly enough, he noticed Farman from the corner of his eye, scribbling something down onto a notebook.

He lazed about all day, waiting for Farman to leave. When he finally did, Fury came in, and his fingers twitched again. It wasn't bothersome anymore, just plain annoying. Bored, and very much aware of his unfinished documents, he climbed up onto the windowsill to clean the glass. Ignoring the sounds of pencil scratching across paper, Roy frowned to himself.

11:47. His subordinates switched shifts again. He grabbed a pen, and desperately tried to fill out the work he procrastinated on all day. The spying (as he liked to call it) continued on all day, until around dinner when he went to a theatre performance with a lovely girl (called something like Grace), despite the fact he saw Havoc with a similar looking girl a few days ago.

The next day, he walked into the office only to see a couple of sympathetic faces looking at a thoroughly shocked Havoc. He snickered to himself, already guessing what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he said innocently.

And so, he sent Farman off on a mission to find Havoc a girl, somehow knowing it would end up screwed up anyway.

---

_I like women. I guess you could call me a player then. I always make sure to take my leave before things get too intimate. There's no reason for a man like me to further taint another's innocent soul, or for a lovely woman to get hung up over a bastard like me. Because...I never want to see another innocent die because of me for some useless cause. None of these people deserved someone terrible like me._

_But only she came and stayed when I pushed everyone else away. Whenever things got too serious, my heart would thump painfully. She never deserved to see the blood on my hands, or the sins upon my soul._

---

He frowned, staring at the wound on Havoc's hand and Fury's head, then at the two girls that had suddenly exploded from the bushes. "Tie them up." He ordered brusquely, walking away.

Scieszka didn't struggle, but he could feel the force of Winry's glare at his back. The silence, as they trekked through the forest, was unbearably uncomfortable. Until it was broken by a question.

"Who told you about the Elric investigation?" he heard his first lieutenant ask.

"No one." Was the short answer that came back. "Why?" he then heard the young girl ask in a tiny voice.

His brow furrowed. Was she asking about…? "Why what?" he asked back, pretending to be ignorant.

Refusing to be deterred, Winry burst out, "Why are you out to capture Ed and Al?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "Was it the same, back then, with my father and mother!"

He swallowed hard when he heard the young mechanic's harsh words. He heard a shuffling of clothes. He knew it was Hawkeye moving to cut off Winry, but it was too late. Once again, he could remember only too well the screams of innocents dying in _his_ fire, the sounds of buildings exploding right and left, and the pleads of the doctors begging him to understand.

As he stood before a cornered Ed, he wondered to himself, _What was there to understand?_ ...Everything or nothing. As a dog of the military, he was forced to ignore everything. That was one of his greatest sins. He found as he stared into the Fullmetal Alchemist's gold eyes filled with bitter resolve towards him that he couldn't forget the Ishbal woman's face filled with desperate determination flashing before his eyes. He found that as he stared into Edward Elric's eyes that he saw his own desperation to understand everything and nothing. He found that as he stared into Ed's eyes, he saw the same look in his eyes years ago in the war. Suddenly he found himself speaking, his hands shaking within his gloves.

"Long ago, during the war, I killed two people," he started softly. "They were a pair of doctors. Everyone was a patient to them, neither friend nor foe. That's what they said during the battle." He could almost see them again, kneeling before him, holding each other's hands. "But some of the patients they treated were our enemies, and so the military asked them over and over again to stop treating our enemies." Still shaking, he took a deep breath. "But they wouldn't listen. In turn, I was ordered to kill them." Absolute silence. He knew everyone was listening, hanging onto his every word. And so, he continued. "From then on, I decided even if I was ordered to, I wouldn't follow irrational orders." Then he looked intently at the two Elric brothers in front of him. "I didn't chase after you two because of my orders." He said carefully. "I chased after you two because you guys made me angry!" He felt the same bitter anger he felt earlier rise up. "Why!" He yelled. "Why did you run away without asking for my help!"

Neither answered. He suddenly felt exhausted and his shoulders slumped.

"So it's going to be like this..."

---

_I could almost see her behind my back; looking at me with a sweet sympathetic expression on her face. "Roy..." she'd say softly, reaching out for me, and I'd fall into her arms and cry._

_She never left me, nor let me push her away. I was so afraid of my bloodstained hands and my sins. But she stuck to me like a burr. That's when I realized that she wasn't there just to move up the military ranks, or as one of my subordinates. She was there to protect me from my sins. She was here to protect me from myself._

_-fin_

**

* * *

A/N: **The end is kind of wanky, since I got tired when I was writing it and screwed it up. Some of the quotes aren't exact, and some are but it'll do. I hope no one minds. This is one of my older pieces that I didn't type up until now, so I hope everyone likes this. Also, I most likely won't be updating for the next few weeks, since I'll be busy with grueling and studying for testing out and some other things. I'm terribly sorry for this delay, but I'll try my best to be back as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone for understanding.

And yes, once again please R & R!**  
**


End file.
